


Kaneki & Amberley

by SereneWhisper



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fandom, Fanfiction, Kaneki and Amberley - Freeform, Toyko Ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneWhisper/pseuds/SereneWhisper
Summary: Hi!! First fanfic and I hope you like! NO SPOILERS! :3





	

I was sitting at my house, waiting for a text from Hide. I was resting my black boots on the table and leaning back in my chair, staring at my phone. My name was Amberley Viel. I had dark black hair and bright blue eyes. I finally got the text I was expecting and answered back hastily. 

_Hide: Hey nerdy_

_Amber: Ha ha ha, very funny ya bumblebee_

_Hide: meet me at a place called Anteiku, it is close to you're apartment so you don't need a taxi._

I stood up and stretched, grabbing a side purse and slinging it over my shoulder. I put my phone into it and looked down at my outfit. I was wearing black leggings and a dark blue shirt with a white scarf. I shrugged and grabbed a jacket. I walked outside, locking my door, and started running down the stairs leading to the first floor of my apartment. I decided to get onto the stair railing and slid down the rest of the way. I landed on my feet and ran towards the small store. I saw a friendly little shop with a glowing sign and I smiled, walking inside. I looked to my right to see Hide and another kid with jet black hair. I walked over to them and Hide was laughing, the other kid looking embarrassed. I walked to them and sat in the chair next to Hide, shaking out the ice in my hair.

I looked to the t.v's to see a report about ghoul attacks going on. I muttered something unintelligible to myself and looked back to Hide. Hide was laughing once again. The boy with the black hair looked to Hide, picking up his coffee cup.

"It's not that funny is it?", he said. Looks like I missed a full conversation. Hide replied to the boy.

"I'm just saying, you can't have a first date at a bookstore, right?", he said. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the t.v. The other two soon stopped talking and looked to the t.v as well. Hide soon looked back to me as a thought crossed his head. He snapped and a smile came onto his face.

"I forgot to introduce you guys! Kaneki, This is Amberley, Amberley this is Kaneki", he said. I nodded and held out my hand. The boy took it and we shook hands. I smiled at Kaneki and noticed his eyes were a silvery gray. Hide leaned over to Kaneki's ear and whispered something, his brown eyes holding amusement. A purple haired girl came up to us and took our orders. I ordered a cheesecake slice with a regular coffee and then Hide ordered a cappuccino. He then leaned over and stared at the girl.

"And also, what's your name?", he asked.

I just about banged my head on the wall but instead buried my head in my arms.

"Hide!", Kaneki said in surprise.

"It's.... Kirashima Touka", she said. I raised my head and smiled, waving a bit. She waved back before Hide ruined it.

"Miss Touka! Are you seeing anyone?", he asked. I frowned at him as a blush formed on Touka's cheeks and she briskly walked away.

"You're an idiot, Hide", I said. Kaneki nodded. I heard a bell ring and Kaneki stopped talking. He was staring behind my back with a dreamy look on his eyes and I frowned even more. A girl with light purple hair and glasses walked through the room.

"Well then, now that I've seen you lovelorn", Hide said, stretching. "I think I'll be off". Hide put a stack of change on the table and left. I sipped at my coffee as Kaneki looked troubled. He opened a book and I pulled one out of my own pack, digging into it. Soon enough, I checked the time.

"Crap! Gotta bounce", I said. Kaneki nodded and I handed him a slip of paper with my phone number.

"See ya, delusional Kaneki", I said, repeating what Hide had said earlier. He frowned a bit and I laughed, leaving the shop.

I started walking home before deciding to take what I thought to be a safer route home. Boy was I wrong.

 

I started walking the opposite way I had come, trying to avoid any ghouls that might be wandering around. I eventually turned a corner to meet.... dark black eyes with red pupils.

 

I tried backing away, but my legs felt like lead. I watched as the ghoul smiled at me, blood running down his chin. There was a mix of dead bodies around him and I knew he was one of the binge eaters. I started backing up, slowly. The ghoul came at me quickly and grabbed my wrist, twisting it an awkward way that wasn't meant for it. I screamed out and fell to the ground. He kicked me in the stomach and I coughed up blood. He caught some on the tip of his finger and brought it to his mouth. I shuddered and he put his hand on my arm. It was covered in wet and drying blood. I felt my eyes widen and he licked his lips. I closed my eyes, anticipating pain, but felt none. Soon, I looked up to see something a vibrant green going through the ghoul. I quickly stood up but then tumbled back down. I looked to see a hand reaching to help me and I took it.

I saw an older man with white hair and bulging like eyes. He smiled at me and then made the weapon turn into a small silver case.

"Welcome, youngin, you are lucky to have not been eaten", he said.  


End file.
